Numbuh 184 (Jon Carnage)
Jon Augustus Carnage A.K.A Numbuh 184 was a well known Operative of the Second Generation Kid Titans of Demoral, but was mostly suited for his hatred of certain adults, which occurred one night after his mother and father broke his heart, after rejecting to play with him due to too much work that was going on at the time of they're failing jobs. Throughout history, it was stated by Numbuh 111, of Central Park Sector in the 1990's that when Numbuh 184, was among the Kid Titans of Demoral in the late 1940's that he used to treat adults harshly, to make them hurt just as much as his parents had done. This event would cause Numbuh 184, to get arrested and thrown into Berlin Prison due to abusive context with an adult, as the Kid Titans of Demoral at that time of the 1940's were known to protect adults and children. Eventually after the passing of Bob Mola in 1949, Numbuh 184, used this as an advantage in a way to take over the Kid Titans of Demoral, by pretending to act polite apologize for his harshness towards adults, kids and other teens, and promised as his role of Leader, that he will make sure that nothing but the bad adults were brought to justice. The speech of 1949, allowed Numbuh 184, to rise to the rank of leader, and allowed him to take command of the Kid Titans of Demoral all over the planet, as Bob Mola once did. However Numbuh 184's promises were never met, for 4 months after he gained the trust of the KTD Council, he had managed to brain wash the Kid Titans of Demoral world wide with stories on what adults had done to him, stating that children mean nothing to adults, and that they are just brought onto the earth just so Adults can mock not care, and certainly not play with them. This massive event would eventually become the main reason on the Kid Titan's of Demoral's change of personality towards adults by 1950, which would also lead to a 3 year conflict, with rioting adults, which was easily was brought down by the Titans in 1953. Jon Carnage's damage was eventually undone by his parents, where they eventually convinced him that they were never ignoring him, and that they were only trying to keep him fed clothed and comfortable. Though Numbuh 184, after his retiring and Decommissioning in 1959, forgave his parents, his damage to the Kid Titans of Demoral had already taken a tragic turn for the worst for now the Kid Titans of Demoral have completely been corrupted with anti Adult personality. Numbuh 184's actions would be the main cause on how the once caring children's Organization of the 1940's would eventfully become an Anti Adult fascist organization. Jon Carnage's damage in 1950 would also lead the Titan's to they're downfall on December 6th of 2002 Trivia Category:Males Category:Operatives Category:Kid Titans Of Demoral Category:Retired Category:Second Generation Titans Category:Canon Characters